keekan_n_cofandomcom-20200213-history
Mikil Gerber
Info MIIIIIIIIKIIIIIIIL GEEEEEEEEEERBEEEERRRRRRRRR. (mi-kil - Jer-ber) MY ARCH NEMESIS MIKIL GERBER.. MIIIIIIIKIIIIL JRRRRRRRRBRRRRR TEENY TINY FGT EXTRODINAR. Mikil Gerber is one of Keekans arch nemesises. It first started out when he betrayed Keekans trust and joined Jshwa n co, which was a rival company created by Jshwa. That prompted Keekan to have a 4ver hatred for Mikil. Mikil usually hangs out with j0eyjey, and Ribbit (the new ribbit, not the old gey one), and the 0ther castello R-Tards. Mikil is in Keekans Biologers, Algebruh, History, and Englesh. Mikil is also in the marching band and plays the gay little retarded base drum. Also during band Keekan, Joeyjey, and Choo Choo would usually mak fun of him and p u s h him n stuff. Also did ye know, fun fact but Mikil Jerber leiks to lick gamer girl feet. Thats actually Mikil Jerbers favrit thing in the worl, gamer gurl feet. Disgoostin right. His deb Aunt AHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHHHAHAAH MIKIL'S AUNT IS DEB AHAHAHAHAAH, WHAT LOSE AMIRIGHT??? The mayo incident Once Keekan thought of a funy thought thatd itd be funy to put a funy mayo packet on mikils funy seat. Mikil sat down and it esploded everwhere on his seat, and on his behind. It wAs in history and Keekan, Mikil, and Joey had to all clEan it up witH out Mr Gaman findin out or gettin suspicious. And for the rest of the day Mikil smelt really bad and had damp pants. Irish Spring Brand Bar of Soap Uhhhhhhh once when Keekan and Mikil still did band Keekan bought a bar of soap as a souvenier from thoms river. Mikil Jerber was so jelly of Keekans marvelous wares that he plotted to steal it and throw it out of the window!!! Keekan was angered and protected it with his life. But Mikil like the sneaky snake he is took the box and threw it out the window. This was a traumatic experience for Keekan. The repurcussions of Mikils actions are still being dealt with to this day, Altough Mikil threw the box out the bus window, he did not succed at the bar of soap. But at the end Keekan gave it to Mikil to take care of. Mikil then gave it back to Keekan on the last day of scoo. Keekan belives he either gave it to Joey Crapenter or Ryver Akitson. The petition ''' Keekan has made a petition for Mikil Jerber to be put down. If Keekan can get 100 siGnatures by the eNd of soft more yEar Mikil agrees. So go sign so we can get Mikil Jerber put down like the filthy mutt vermin he is. plz sign https://www.change.org/p/people-for-the-ethical-treatment-of-animals-peta-michaels-lethal-injection '''The Adventure Uhhhhh this one time Keekan, Mikil, and Choo Choo all went on this adventure and it was pretty sweet. They went to the brooklawn tressle n stuff Teeny Tiny Gay Faggot Mikil is the biggest teeny tiny gay fajjot you'll likely ever meet in your life. He thinks Kevin Hart is comedy gold. Mikil is also a huuuuge racism. He's so racism that he said "brown people, wow, what lose amiright??". We need to stand up against racism and beat the living daylights outta Mikil for saying Brown People are Lose. Category:Characters Category:Frends Category:Gloster hi